He is
by chidoriamane
Summary: A simple drabble on what Mukuro and Kyouya think of each other as years pass by. "He is alluring, beautiful, …, and a zealot." 6918


He is

chidoriamane

Summary: A simple drabble on what Mukuro and Kyouya think of each other as years pass by. "He is alluring, beautiful, …, and a zealot."

Author's Note: I'm back with another **6918** fic. I actually wrote this story some weeks ago but didn't bother typing them until exams were around the corner. Gah! I'm such a bad student… Anyway, E-N-J-O-Y!

* * *

Mukuro's POV

Kyouya is

**a**lluring. While people shrink back at his presence, Mukuro is attracted to him like a moth to a flame.

**b**eautiful. The first time he saw him, he thought he wanted to taint that godly body.

**c**old. Kyouya's eyes, especially his deadly glares, can freeze anyone on their spot even the Vongola Decimo. But Mukuro welcomes it, responding with his own trademark eerie chuckle.

**d**angerous. He swings his spiked tonfa, nearly grazing the side of his head. This person doesn't know how to hold back. But this only fuels his excitement. _Come, my dearest Kyouya._

an **e**nigma. He is like a puzzle. Not an ordinary puzzle, Mukuro corrects himself.

**f**earless. Kyouya, he now believes, doesn't cower. He faces his enemies head-on. No foreplays nor underhand tactics. Unlike him who is a master of deception.

**g**rinning in anticipation. "We meet again," Kyouya says, readying his weapons.

**h**andsome. Mukuro recalls the time when he saw him in bamboo-printed purple yukata while peacefully sipping tea in his headquarter. Kyouya turned his head on his direction then scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?" He only smirked before making himself comfortable in front of the frowning Cloud Guardian. They shared a moment of tensed silence before Mukuro taunted him, "Oh my. Where are your manners, _Kyouya-kun_? Aren't you going to ask your guest for a tea?"

**i**ndifferent. His subordinates – his female subordinates, to be exact, no matter how much they fear him, they can't hide the blush whenever he passes by. But Kyouya neither notices nor does he care.

**j**ust amusing. Outsiders think that he's boring, and violent. Mukuro begs to differ. Kyouya, in his opinion, is the most exciting person he has ever exchanged brawls and curses (_and kisses_) with.

**k**iller. His tonfas are covered with blood stains. There are also visible traces of the now dried fluid on his left cheek and white undershirt. Mukuro approaches the almost out-of-energy man, puts away the weapons, then leads him to the bathroom. "How many?" he nonchalantly asks. "43" comes the quiet response against the running shower.

**l**oyal. Kyouya is the Guardian of Cloud. Boundless. But Mukuro muses that if the former prefect is given the chance to stay forever in Namimori, he'll take it immediately.

**m**ysterious. He doesn't talk much about himself. He is a man of few words after all. That's why Mukuro figures that if he wants to know more the enigmatic person, he has to observe him carefully. _Oh! So he can tie the cherry knot huh?_

**n**ot someone to mess with. Mukuro has learnt this firsthand. But that doesn't mean he did not enjoy pissing off the Cloud Guardian. But that also doesn't mean he escaped unharmed. He rather sported a left black eye in a week.

**o**verly short-tempered. Mukuro watches in amusement as Kyouya beats the hell out of his subordinates who were simply "crowding". _Maybe it's that time oh the month._

**p**roud. Mukuro thinks the raven-haired man is too full of himself. He defies almost everything. He doesn't want to be controlled. Mukuro reveals, however, that this quality makes Kyouya "cuter". ".." comes the almost automatic response through gritted teeth, followed by a swing of spiked tonfa.

**q**uiet. And sometimes, scratch that, most of the time he's too quiet. The Mist Guardian, nevertheless, knows of ways how to change that (_in bed)_.

**r**eally clever. Mukuro remembers with distaste the time when he planned to drug Kyouya's tea. The drug was odorless and tasteless, he checked. And the crystal clear drug had an effect to increase one's libido – making one feel really turned on. So how did Kyouya managed to detect it? What more, he exchanged their cup of tea without him noticing of all people. So he ended up drinking the drugged tea. That was the first night Kyouya topped him.

**s**trong. He has become the strongest Guardian of Vongola. But Mukuro is not bothered by such trivial detail. Because he knows for a fact that he has the upper hand in the bedroom.

a **t**emptress in disguise. Mukuro stares, mismatched eyes clouded with lust, as Kyouya removes his yukata in a languid manner. Pale and smooth skin reveals itself before his hungry eyes. It's not too long before the Guardian of Mist snaps and proceeds to strip him off in the speed of light.

**u**sually grumpy. The Vongola Decimo notices this too and voices out his concern in today's meeting. The Cloud Guardian glares at Mukuro before anyone can notice, then he simply answers, "I don't get enough sleep."

**v**iolent. Murderer. Killer. He has seen it with his own eyes. Kyouya is like an ominous cloud, dark and foreboding, promising disaster, lots of bloodshed, and death.

**w**onderful. Mukuro wonders if anyone has seen Kyouya smile like this. _His parents, probably_. He looks so peaceful and young, a different image from his default hostile character. Instead of teasing the Cloud Guardian with the sudden change of air, he responds with giving one of his rare smiles too.

**x**-dresser. Mukuro recalls that time when they were given a mission. Kyouya had to pose as _geisha_. It should have been easily amended with Kyouya's mist ring but he wasn't allowed to wear any ring because of his role. So Gianini prepared a very beautiful elegant-looking yet completely armed furoshiki for the Cloud Guardian. Mukuro now looks at the battered garment on his hands. _That was one hell of a mission._

**y**et to say those words. So Mukuro waits. But he's getting impatient. With a twisted plan in mind, he puts it into action. He's willing to take the risk. He packs all his clothes one night when Kyouya is out in a mission. The Mist Guardian has returned to Italy. Not three days have passed, a worn out yet very pissed Kyouya crashes his door. Mukuro frowns. "You're paying for that." In a split second he is dragged to a car and unceremoniously thrown in the back seat. "How rude, Kyouya," he feigns hurt. "Why did you left?" Kyouya grits, his eyes silently demanding an answer. Mukuro stares at him, face devoid of emotion. "It's none of your business. I can stay wherever I want." Something inside Kyouya snaps as he shouts, "NO!" He grabs the front of his shirt, bringing their face closer. "You're getting your ass back to Japan. You're mine, Mukuro. Remember that." Mukuro tries to suppress a laugh. What is he expecting anyway? There's no way Kyouya would say those words just to take him back. But maybe, just maybe, if he reads between the line, Kyouya is saying… He holds the Cloud Guardian's chin and leans forward, nose touching nose. "Wrong," he corrects. "You're mine, Kyouya. Mine alone."

**z**ealot. To Namimori. But Mukuro will never admit that out loud. (He still values his life.)

* * *

Sorry for the typo error and such. I don't have much time to reread this.

Le sigh. Mukuro's part is over. I had fun writing this actually. Hehee. Now my problem would be Kyouya's POV. Gah! How does his mind work? Really now. He's hard to crack.

At any rate, please REVIEW! (And maybe help me with Kyouya's part.)

What letter do you like most? Is Mukuro a bit OOC? Does this fic bore you to death? Should I stop disillusioning myself from making a good and enjoyable 6918 fic? Should I do the same style for Kyouya? Heck! Should I even continue this?

Sankyu~

(Listening to _Monochrome no Kiss,_ a Kuroshitsuji OST)


End file.
